


Lilies

by MoniWiesner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Other, Regret, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoniWiesner/pseuds/MoniWiesner
Summary: You actions and words can hurt people beyond repair, Sarah had to learn that the hard way.
Relationships: sister - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I'm glad that you clicked on my story and hope that you like it. Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, that is not my strong suit, but I tried my best.  
> So enjoy and don't hesitate to leave a comment.

Sarah was never a religious person, she never believed in God or an afterlife, she never even used to think about these things, but every time she walks down this path, these thoughts come to her mind, and she starts to wonder, maybe she's wrong, maybe there is something that comes next.

The path she walks on is lonely and feels endlessly long like she has to walk for hours on end just to reach her destination, a place she both loves and despises at the same time, a place she never wants to leave again but she can't stay either. 

With every step, she takes it gets harder, harder to breathe, harder to keep walking, harder to keep the tears in. Her mind is racing, full of memories she doesn't want to remember, but she doesn't get a say in that, because it's her own fault she has to walk down this path.

Her hands are shaking, her mind is trembling as she gets closer and closer to her destination, as she gets closer to her. The flowers in her hand feel like they get heavier with every step she takes, but they were her sister's favorite, lilies. Her sister, Marley, always said used to say that, they stand for light and true love. Back then Sarah never understood her sisters liking in these flowers, she even rolled her eyes at that and made fun of her, but now she understands and she would give everything she has, just to hear Marley say that one more time.

She kneels down and there she is, her bright blue eyes look right into Sarah's. Eyes that hid more darkness and pain than anyone could have imagined, eyes that cried more than they ever should, and the eyes that always could calm her down. Her blond wavy hair reaches just below her shoulders and she smiles, one of these million-watt smiles, that could lighting up an entire room when she walked in. 

"Hi, sorry I'm late, I had a lot of work today and you know this day is never an easy one. Well, I hope that you're not too mad, but look I got you your favorite flowers again. I know how much you loved them. Mom promised to come by too, but she has to work longer now, she got a promotion last week and em... Oh, and your friend Lena was accepted into her favorite college, she's super excited to start her first year. She would love to have you there with her, we all would." Sarah looks down to see the week-old lilies lying on the ground, in the same position she left them there, tears are streaming down her face, unable to keep them in. These flowers, just looking at them brings her so much pain, but at the same time, she remembers how easily they made Marley smile.

She picks them up and lays the new ones down, " You should be in college too, this is not fair! You should be laughing and happy, enjoying your life and not... This isn't fair! You didn't deserve this, any of this, you were a better person than all these jerks, you were a better person than I will ever be. But I hope, that, at least now you can be happy again, really happy." 

It never gets any easier, with every passing day it hurts more and more. Sarah wishes, that she would have been there for her, that she would have been a decent sister, a sister who wiped away her tears instead of being the reason for them. Back then popularity had more worth to her than her baby sister and everything she had left now, is a stone with Marley's picture and name on it.

" You were so happy the day we took that picture. It was right after you got your driver's license. You hid your pain so well, we were clueless, or maybe I didn't look close enough. If I did maybe you would still be here." Her vision is completely blurred and she feels like she can't breathe like someone ripped her heart out of her chest and smashed it into a million peace, her voice starts to begins to crack and Sarah knows, that she can't stay any longer or she would break down completely. "Till next week, I love you, Marley." These words are bearly even audible and with that, she gets off of her knees and starts walking down this lonely path again, towards her car, thinking about life, that nonetheless what you do, sooner or later, we end up, all the same, the rich, the poor, the bullies, the innocent and all that remains is a stone with your name on it.

Marley Simmons   
13.10.1999-03.04.2016  
Beloved daughter, sister and friend  
You were the light of our hearts


End file.
